In addition to desktops and laptops, to make users more agile and enable a fully connected employee, users (e.g., sales, tech sales, etc.) may find it beneficial to use smaller devices, such as tablets and smartphones. When using these smaller devices with traditional office productivity applications (e.g., word processing, presentations, spreadsheets, etc.), it may be difficult to navigate the productivity application, e.g., Form Factor, Full Screen, Infinite Scroll, Multi-Touch, Limited Resources, Menus/Properties Dialogs, etc. For example, when using spreadsheets on tablets, the smaller user interface may make it difficult, time consuming, and/or tedious to create spreadsheets, and/or their associated columns and rows.